


I'll Fix You

by ABoredSoul



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Child Death, Child Reader, F/M, Gore, Pennywise Is sad, Pennywise regrets what he did, You Gonna Die, pennywise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABoredSoul/pseuds/ABoredSoul
Summary: PennyWise cradled the body as if it were a fragile doll. Gently, he nudged their cheek. Their head tilted, which made Pennywise notice the wide gash marks on their throat. With that, Pennywise broke into heart breaking sobs"W-What have i done..?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO FIRST STORY HERE :D

It was silent; Pennywise didn't like that. He stared down at the broken and bloodied corpse. He tensed and leaned down, kneeling onto the floor. Carefully, he grabbed and cradled the body gently in his arms as if it were a fragile doll. Slowly, he moved a string of (h/c) hair off the child's face. A single tear went down his face. His bottom lip quivered.

He felt sick, his stomach felt strange, like butterflies. His mind and vision were blurry and he shook violently. Was this what humans felt like when they were sad? Pennywise whimpered, shaking the corpse slightly as if hoping for them to wake up. He nudged the child's cheek, who's head limply tilted to the side. Pennywise immediately noticed half of the child's ripped off neck. His eyes widened, before quickly covering their neck with a white silky cloth. The thick crimson blood seeped through, causing the cloth to become red. Penny choked on his saliva, finally releasing a full string of tears. He sobbed uncontrollably, clutching onto the body tightly. He buried his face into the child's neck, smelling for any signs of life.

He smelled nothing but pure iron blood.

He turned around to notice a doll there, the black button eyes stared tauntingly at him. It was covered in blood and dirty water. Pennywise leaned in and grabbed the doll. He brought it up to his face. Just then he noticed something on its feet. He moved it, and his eyes widened, more tears fell down. There, on the dolls small feet, was a hand written message. 'Happy Birthday Pennywise <3 ' Horrible guilt went through his large body. "W-What Have I D-Done..?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  _"Penny! Pen! Pen! Look what I made!" (Y/n) squealed, her sparkling (e/c) eyes shined with happiness._

_Pennywise turned to face her, a slightly annoyed look on his face. "What?" He asked curiously._

_He had to be honest. He was in a foul mood; and hungry. (Y/n) didn't know anything about his little secret, and he intended to keep it like that. (Y/n) flashed him a grin, before shoving a small homemade doll towards his face._

_"Here! I made this just for you Penny!"_

_She chriped. Pennywise blinked, inspecting the doll. It looked awfully familiar to him, then he realized it WAS him. The hair was the same color as his; fire orange, and the eyes were black buttons. The face was white and the red make up went from his mouth to his eyes. The clothes also matched his. The red pompoms were red little beads. It was adorable, to be honest. Pennywise stared at it for a bit, before grinning widely._

_"This is great! I'm sure you'll become a great toy maker one day!"_ _Pennywise laughed._

_(Y/n) blushed, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red._

_"I'm not that good though" she sniffled and sneezed_

_. Pennywise chuckled._

_"Don't say that kid, you're a natural! Who taught you?" Pennywise asked._

_(Y/n)'s eyes lit up._

_"Oh! My mo--" She paused, her hair covering her face._

_"My m-mom..." She stuttered._

_Pennywise immediately went quiet. He noticed (Y/n)'s lip starting to quiver. A small tear went down her face, before smiling. She looked up at Pennywise_

_"M-My mother taught me. Everyday, when I finished my homework and chores, she'd show me how to stitch a doll or make hats, mittens or scarves." (Y/n) looked down at her hands which were covered with black leather gloves._

_"She would teach me how to cook food, too!!" (Y/n)'s face immediately fell when she remembered something._

_"B-B-But then...." (Y/n) shook, not being able to contain her tears anymore._

_Pennywise frowned, walking up to (Y/n), who was now crying, her face in her hands._

_"Shh, Shhh, there it's alright. She's in a better place now"_

_Pennywise, patted her back, ruffling her hair gently. (Y/n) sobbed._

_"B-But it was M-MY Fault!!! Jf only I never started that fire, I--" She forced herself to keep speaking, but couldn't continue._

_Pennywise frowned, before emitting a grin._

_"Hey Kid, don't cry, here, I'll bring you something I always wanted to give you. Wait here, okay?" Pennywise spoke._

_(Y/n) nodded, wiping her tears away. Pennywise walked away. He went into a room, where a small box was in. He grabbed it quickly before walking away, not bothering to close the door behind him. He walked to where (Y/n) was. She was there, sitting in an old stool. She was looking down at her reflection in a puddle. Her face was calm now, although her eyes were slightly puffy and red from the crying. Pennywise shuffled to her._

_"Here." He handed the small box to (Y/n), who happily took it._

_PennyWise watched as she started to open it. A huge smile went across her face when she saw the gift._

_"I love it! It's so pretty!" (Y/n) grabbed both the bracelet and new mittens, inspecting them._

_"Thank you Penny! I love it!" She chirped. Pennywise smiled._

_Although he despised kids, (Y/n) was an exception._ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pennywise quivered. He stared down at (Y/n)'s dead corpse. Her eyes were scratched out, her hair was messy and tangled, and she didn't have that sweet smell anymore. The child-eating clown bent down, giving (Y/n)'s body a kiss on her forehead, than her cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"W-What... W-Why--... Penny... PENNY!?_ _WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" (Y/n)'s small voice screamed at the scene in front of her._

_Pennywise was there, blood was all over him. Not only that, but an arm was in his mouth, chewing and ripping violently at the flesh. He quickly turned to face her._

_Her face was blurry, and she smelled of fear; Something PennyWise loved. Without thinking, he lunged for her. Everything went so fast. (Y/n) didn't even have a chance to scream, for her mouth erupted into a sickening crack. She cried out, falling down, holding her bloodied mouth in her hands. She desperately started to get up and run away from the beast she called a friend._

_That was a mistake._

_PennyWise growled, and being much more faster and stronger than her, he caught up to her. He grabbed her ankle, twisting and squeezing it with impressing strength. He scratched at her legs, causing deep gashes that were filled with blood. Another crack was heard, along with a failed scream of pain. (Y/n) fell, her eyes were filled with tears, and her bottom mouth was smeared with thick blood._

_PennyWise hissed, his claws growing. He extended them, before immediately pulling them down. Eventually, (Y/n) saw black and red. She cried and prodded at her eyes. She couldn't find them. More fear spread through (Y/n)'s body as she desperately tried to escape._

_Pennywise had no mercy. He suddenly opened his mouth, revealing millions of small sharp teeth. (Y/n) coughed violently, not knowing what would happen next. Then, Pennywise lunged for the throat. Harshly he tilted her head to the side, and ripped a huge chunk of meat from her throat with his hands._

_Little (Y/n) started to cough and choke on her own blood. She couldn't see what was happening to her, but she could feel it. PennyWise grinned in a sadistic way. He then leaned down, using his teeth to peel off the rest of her neck. (Y/n) didn't move. She barely held on to life, breathing ever so slightly, and when she did so it wasn't even noticeable._

_Just when Pennywise was about to strike her again, he froze. He seemed to come down from his high, because he immediately let her go. He spat out the blood and meat out quickly, glancing down to look at (Y/n). His now Baby blue eyes widened in shock and sadness. (Y/n)'s body was in a horrible state. Her eyes were missing, her legs had deep gashes, her neck's skin was gone, blood poured out like a waterfall. Pennywise immediately bent down._

_"N-No..."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark. It was quiet. PennyWise sobbed uncontrollably yet silently. He looked down at the now dead body of (Y/n). Slowly, his hands went under (Y/n)'s legs and under her armpits. He lifted her up and walked away. "Don't worry (Y/n).... I'll fix you..."

 

 _"I promise_ "


	2. You Asked For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Read It xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about turning this into a story. Should I?

**I've been thinking, and I guess I will add the** **second part XD Although, things may not be as they seem. Here's a sneak peek:**

The sky turned a deep grey, which then resulted into heavy rain falling down. A little girl was running through the streets, looking for shelter. She was barefoot and skinny as a stick. Her frail body shivered at the chilly weather, and she immediately regretted not bringing in her umbrella. She continued running, until a voice was heard from behind her.

"Why are you alone, little girl?"

The child froze in place, not moving. She debated whether to turn around or keep running. Unfortunately, before she could decide, curiosity took over her, and she slowly turned her head around. She just hoped the person wouldn't be frightened at her face. Most times people would avoid her, due to the fact that her eyes were a pale milk white, and her tongue was missing. She couldn't speak, she was mute, and her left leg was fragile; she could only limp. Her hands were always shaking, and her hair reached to her shoulders.

When she turned around, she jumped when she saw the sight of a tall clown. For a second, he had an angry yet evil smile; yellow and red eyes. However, after seeing the girls face, his eyes widened and stopped smiling. His once evil look turned into a grieve filled look; blue eyes replaced his yellow ones.

The girl stared at him, scared. She wouldn't be able to do anything. She couldn't scream, and running would injure her legs. To add it up, her sight wasn't that good. Just then, a shaky hand outstretched towards her, reaching to caress her face, but the girl backed away, getting even more frightened.

The clown didn't say anything else. His wide eyes never closing. His mouth opened slightly, only to say one word.

"(Y/n)....?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little spoiler: Pennywise basically couldn't save you. After your death, he went mad and killed almost all children of Derry. He slept for 27 years, and 27 more years later, you came back, but this time, you aren't what you were before. You are reincarnated.
> 
> What happens when you find out the truth?


	3. You Asked For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Read It xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about turning this into a story. Should I?

**I've been thinking, and I guess I will add the** **second part XD Although, thing may not be as they seem. Here's a sneak peak:**

The sky turned a deep grey, which then resulted in heavy rain falling down. A little girl was running through the streets, looking for shelter. She was barefoot and as skinny as a stick. Her frail body shivered at the chilly weather, and she immediately regretted not bringing in her umbrella. She continued running until a voice was heard from behind her.

"Why are you alone, little girl?"

The child froze in place, not moving. She debated whether to turn around or keep running. Unfortunately, before she could decide, curiosity took over her, and she slowly turned her head around. She just hoped the person wouldn't be frightened at her face. Most times people would avoid her, due to the fact that her eyes were a pale (e/c) and her tongue was missing. She couldn't speak due to the injury on her throat and her left leg was limp. Her hands shook as she stared up at the sky, wide-eyed as she heard the monsters growls.

When she turned around, she jumped when she saw the sight of a tall clown. For a second, he had an angry and evil smile; a predator by all means, ready to lunge at its prey. However, after seeing the girls face, the clowns' eyes widened and immediately stopped smiling. His once evil look turned into a grieve filled one; blue eyes replacing his yellow ones.

The girl stared at him, terrified as she covered her face with her arms. She wouldn't be able to do anything in order to defend herself. She was weak, and to add it up, her eyesight was blurry. Just then, a shaky hand outstretched towards her, reaching to caress her face, but the girl backed away, getting even more frightened.

The clown didn't say anything else. His wide eyes never closing. His mouth opened slightly, only to say one word.

"(Y/n)....?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little spoiler: Pennywise basically couldn't save you. He slept for 27 years and so on, but then you came back, but this time, you aren't what you were before. You are reincarnated.
> 
> What happens when you find out the truth?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed .3.
> 
> If you recommend me, I just MIGHT do a second part.
> 
> Thanks for reading ^-^


End file.
